Dastan
"Incredible! Releasing the sands...turns back time!!! And only the holder of the Dagger is aware of whats happened!" '' '' ''-Prince Dastan ''Name: Dastan Origin: Persia Occupation: Prince of Persia Relatives: Tamina (wife), Nizam (uncle), Sharaman (father), Tus and Garsiv (brothers), Sheik Amar (mentor) Items/Weapons: Dual Scimitars / Dagger of Time Appearance(s): Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (movie) '' ''Biography Dastan is the name given to the eponymous protagonist of the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time movie. Jake Gyllenhaal portrays Dastan, a street urchin in sixth-century Persia. The king adopts Dastan after, seeing him prevent the death of another child. Princess Tamina joins Prince Dastan on a quest to rescue the Sands of Time - a gift from the gods which controls time - from the hands of the evil nobleman Nizam, played by Ben Kingsley. The name "Dastan" translates to "the Trickster", a name Jordan Mechner originally found in the Shāhnāmé and which he found very appropriate for the character. ''Childhood of Dastan Dastan grew up as an orphan in the slums of the Royal city of Nasaf, were King Sharaman and his Nobleman brother Nizam lived together with his two sons, Tus and Garsiv. One day, when the king visited the market square, he saw the young Dastan risking his life to save his childhood friend and another street urchin Bis against the guards, he saw the "Spirit of a Noble King" inside him and so he decided to adopt him as a son, making him next in the throne so that the two other Princes would not fight for the crown. Framed for a Crime He Hadn't Commited 15 years later, after he's adoption, the three princes of Persia together with their uncle set out to the Persian borderlands near the Sacred city of Alamut . It is said that Alamut has been selling weapons to the Persian enemies in "Koschkan". They were victorious but their father, Sharaman got angry saying that their "Adventure" would sit with their allies. Alamut's princess, Tamina (Gemma Arterton), is arrested and agrees to marry Tus in order to achieve peace after noticing the dagger in Dastan's possession. Sharaman reproaches Tus for attacking the city and suggests that Dastan, instead of Tus, should marry Tamina. Dastan unknowingly presents a poisoned robe, given to him by Tus , to his father, who dies upon donning it. Dastan is blamed for the king's murder and flees Alamut with Tamina by his side. Together they ventured into the wilderness. On a journey to Clear His name In their first camp, Tamina attempts to kill the prince and recover the dagger, during which Dastan finds out that the dagger can reverse time and only the one who activated it and holds it is aware of what happened. During their journey, the duo meets a shady ostrich racing-organizer and tax-averse entrepreneur, Sheik Amar (Alfred Molina), and his knife-throwing African friend Seso (Steve Toussaint). Dastan offers Tamina up as a slave in return for supplies; however, Amar betrays him because he recognizes him as the murderer of the king, for whom there is an "obscene" reward being offered. Dastan and Tamina escape and return to Persia for Sharaman's funeral. Dastan attempts to convince Nizam that he did not kill his father. Dastan discovers that Tamina has taken the Dagger; however, he then notices Nizam's hands are burned by the same poison put on the robe that killed his father. Nizam claims that he removed the cloak off his brother at the time, but Dastan had already seen that he never touched the cloak, and he discovers that he may have handled it before. Garsiv and the city guards appear and attack Dastan and he is forced to escape. Dastan's True Destiny Dastan catches up with Tamina and explains that Nizam was behind the murder. Once Tamina finally explains everything about the Dagger, Dastan realizes why Nizam wants the Dagger of Time: to use it with the massive Sandglass to go back in time and undo saving Sharaman from a lion so he could become king. He fabricated the false allegations that Alamut had been dealing weapons to Persia's enemies so that he would have the opportunity to search the city for the Sandglass. However, opening the Sandglass will trigger an apocalyptic sandstorm that would end the world. Meanwhile, Nizam tries to convince Garsiv and Tus that Dastan is trying to overthrow them and should be killed immediately; when this fails, he hires the Hassansins to slay Dastan. Dastan and Tamina are again captured by Sheik Amar and Seso, seeking to rebuild his ruined business by turning them in for the enormous bounty. But that night, when everyone is asleep, the Hassansin leader, Zolm (Gísli Örn Garðarsson) attacks the group by controlling a number of vipers. Many of the group die, but Dastan uses the Dagger and manages to kill all the snakes and save everyone. The next day, the pair, accompanied by Sheik and Seso, travels to a secret sanctuary in the mountains near India, where it's possible to seal away the Dagger. However, they run into Garsiv's men. Dastan manages to persuade his brother that he is innocent, only for Garsiv to be fatally wounded by a Hassansin. The Hassansins attack, killing most of the group, while Dastan and Tamina sneak away to the secret cave where they can hide the Dagger. Tamina says she is ready to give up her life to protect the Dagger, but Dastan stops her and tells her that he is not ready for her to die. They are found and attacked and Zolm manages to snatch the Dagger of Time from Tamina. However, Dastan is saved from the last Hassansin by Garsiv, who then dies of his wounds. Return to Alamut The group returns to Alamut to reveal the truth about Nizam and the Dagger to Tus. They learn that the dagger is being guarded by Setam, the Hassansin who killed Garsiv. Seso volunteers for the task of defeating Setam and recovering the dagger. He defeats Setam in a duel but is himself mortally wounded. He manages to fling the dagger to Dastan before he succumbs to his wounds. Dastan confronts Tus and explains the dagger's mechanics to him and then stabs the dagger into his heart, killing himself; Tus brings Dastan back to life by rewinding time and realizes his brother has been innocent all along. Soon after, however, Nizam arrives and kills Tus, leaving his Hassansin guard, Ghazab, to kill Dastan. The Dagger is once again in Nizam's hands, but Dastan manages to defeat Ghazab with Tamina's help. Nizam goes to the Sandglass caves beneath Alamut, as Dastan and Tamina take a more secret route: an underground tunnel. After a short battle with Zolm, Tamina grabs one of Zolm's snakes and stabs its fangs into Zolm's eyes, fatally wounding him and sending him plummeting to his death in a chasm. Dastan and Tamina kiss for the first time. They then reach Nizam before he can pierce the Sandglass with the Dagger, but he knocks Tamina and Dastan over the edge. Dastan grabs hold of Tamina; knowing he cannot stop Nizam and also save her, Tamina tells Dastan to let her go because it is his destiny to save them, but Dastan refuses to let her go. Tamina professes her love for Dastan, wishing they could have been together, and lets go, plummeting to her death and sacrificing herself to stop Nizam. Heartbroken, Dastan watches her fall. Driven to fight on, Dastan manages to pull himself up. Nizam stabs the Sandglass with the Dagger, but Dastan grabs hold and opens the Dagger, rather than activating it, causing the Sands of Time to flow through freely, rather than destroying the world. Time reverses to when Dastan first obtained the Dagger, now fully aware of all that has occurred. The Fate of Prince Dastan Dastan stops the siege of Alamut, revealing Nizam's treachery; Nizam attacks Dastan, but is killed by Tus. After apologizing for the ransacking of her city, Tus suggests that perhaps Tamina should become Dastan's wife as a sign of good will. The Prince returns the Dagger of Time to her, which changes Tamina's view of Dastan. Later on, the two take a walk together, and Dastan and Tamina have a small conversation, in which Dastan hints at his knowledge of the Dagger's powers and tells Tamina that he looks forward to a future with her. Trivia *The name "Dastan" means "The Trickster" in arabic and "Hero" in Persian. *In the Shaname, the book from were Jordan Mechner got the character names, "Rostam Dastan" has a wife named "Tahmina" which is also the name of Dastan's love interest. *The costumes of Dastan are based from the armors of the Prince from the different games such as: #The armor he wore during the invasion of Alamut resembles that of the armor in Warrior Within . #The costume he was wearing when he was brawling with a thug mimics that from The Two Thrones . #The costume he was wearing in the desert when he was pursuing Tamina mirrors the costume of the Prince from the Prince of Persia 2008. *Before Jake Gyllenhaal was chosen for the role, both Zac Efron and Orlando Bloom were rumored for the part. *During his fight with Garsiv and his wrestling match, Dastan said "That's all you got?!?". He was referencing to what the Prince says during combat in Warrior Within. Gallery 830px-Dastamina escapes.jpg 222px-Dastan.jpg 222px-Prince-of-persia-320.jpg 222px-Prince-of-persia-2.jpg 222px-Princeofpersia-07disguise.jpg 222px-Prince of persia29.jpg 222px-Journey dastan.jpg 222px-Images dastan.jpg 222px-Dastan angry.jpg 222px-Dastamina talk.jpg 222px-Dastamina argue.jpg 215px-Dastan dagger found.jpg 167px-128331-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time.jpg Prince-of-Persia-movie-wallpaper-2.jpg Wiki-background Prince-of-Persia-The-Sands-of-Time-2071.jpg Quotes '"We make our own destiny, Princess."' ―Dastan '" If we don't stop him, our world could end. " ―Dastan' '"You had what every man could ever dream of. Love, respect, and family. But that wasn't enough for you, was it? " ―Dastan' '"Oh, I hardly think we know each other well enough for that, Princess, but I look forward to the day that we do." ―Dastan' '"My brother murdered my father and let his blood in my hands! If I die trying to set that right, then so be it! " ―Dastan''' Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Movie Characters Category:Main Protagonist